Scattered Chapter 4
by Lavory
Summary: Allen: "She keeps changing the titles..." Koden: "Yes...Yes...I'm aware.." Me: "Pffft!"


**If you'd like more, please be sure to comment and review! **

Chapter 4

Allen was too focused on her fear and what Koden was doing to notice the footsteps and shouts behind her; that was until a spearing pain rocketed from her shoulder throughout her body. Her stomach lurched from the intensity of it, and she glanced down. The tip of an arrow protruded obscenely from her shoulder, blood welling and sliding down her skin from around it. Allen's eyes widened in astonishment and her head barely turned before another gut wrenching scream tore from her lips as yet another arrow pierced her lower back. Koden paled as the tip of the arrow brushed his cheek. He cursed and hurled himself the last few feet to the shore and climbed to safety. He curled Allen from his shoulders into his arms and took off running.

"Hang in there Allen! Hold on!" He called to her as her eyes began to close. "Keep your eyes open. Stay with me Allennia, stay awake!" His voice grew frantic the faster he ran.

Allen could hear Koden. She knew he was speaking to her, but his words made no sense. She moaned in pain as the jostling he created hurt beyond imagine. Her eyes became hooded and she knew her life's blood was spilling out onto the ground below her. Breathing was hard, and the more she moved the more the arrow became lodged into her. Allen looked up at Koden, tears filling her eyes and she couldn't figure out why. She knew there was something to say, her mouth opened, and yet nothing came out.

Koden stared helplessly at Allen, he had to keep running, until they reached the next village they wouldn't be safe. He knew he was causing her immense pain, and the more he thought of it Reagan was being far too vicious and far too persistent to just want Allen as a bride. A low growl rose in his chest as he held Allen tighter. In his arms she moaned in pain, and he immediately regretted it.

"Bear with me my tender vixen. We shall arrive soon."

Koden ran faster and faster praying Cameron was in Redora. Koden burst through the trees seconds before an arrow pierced where his head had been, and he ran into Redora. People stared at him as if he were a psychopath but at the moment he had no care. He turned suddenly darting between two houses and ran to a small wooden cabin nestled in the space between. He grunted running full force into the door, only to be stopped by magic.

"Cameron! Open up! Hurry you brute!" Yelled Koden violently heaving his boot against the door.

The wooden door swung open with a groan and a golden haired Mage stood there with a disgruntled look on his young face.

"What is your-"

His assault on the demon stopped when he noticed the bleeding form in his arms.

"Dear god, bring her in. You're welcome in, enter now!" Cameron said ushering them inside and locking the door behind them, replacing the charms.

Koden laid Allen on the bed within the cabin, and frantically peeled off the shirt and began to work on the arrows.

"Cameron, she's not going to make it. This is the second time she's been hurt. She's lost too much blood. I can't stop it. She'll di-"

Suddenly Koden was back handed. He staggered back amazed and stared at the Mage.

"What is the meaning of this!? Bringing a injured female into my home, expecting me to fix her no doubt, then going on about how she'll die. Blasphemy! Do you have such doubts in me that you must put shame to my work!?" Snapped Cameron heatedly as he already began to gather herbs and medical supplies, a wash bin, and bandages and cloth. "Get over here. I need you to remove these but not too fast, and I see she has yet another wound. If we're to save her I must get these herbs into those wounds to staunch the bleeding. She needs blood as well."

Cameron paused sitting back on his haunches and twisted his head. "Amara! Get in here."

A fragile looking brunette entered quickly. She wore a simply white gown that dusted the ground and had the purest blue eyes ever.

"Get over here, we need your blood my dear."

Without hesitation Amara walked over to Cameron, rolling up her sleeve and fixed up a needle, jar, and tube quickly. She stuck the needle into her arm, attaching the tube to the end until it began to flow into the jar. Quickly she attached another needle to the end and plunged the tip into Allen's arm. Koden watched fascinated until Cameron stomped upon his foot.

"Ouch!"

"Get those arrows out. Quickly Koden. She's near her end."

Kodens heart seized in fear at losing her and he snapped the tips of the arrow off, the quickly pulled the shaft from her body. Cameron washed the wound thoroughly then applied a greenish herb to the wounds, and to Kodens surprise he pulled out a brander. His eyes widened as he watched Cameron cauterize the wound. Allen arched in her unconscious state, very well aware of the pain, and Koden reached out.

"What are you doing?"

"I must burn these wounds to close them. Otherwise they will reopen and she will surely die."

Koden released his wrist removing the second arrow and watched Cameron repeat the process, then to her back, and to the large gash across her side.

"Hand me those bandages."

Koden passed them to the Mage watching him wrap her body tightly, leaving the gauze around her breasts, thankfully to Kodens relief, and murmured a soft spell. Koden watched as Allen's color slowly began to return. He breathed a sigh in relief, only to be stopped by Cameron's hand upon his shoulder.

"We aren't in the clear yet my friend. She has lost a lot of blood. No doubt when she awakens she's going to be in immense pain. Those kind of injuries won't be fixed over night."

Koden looked at his friend and nodded. He couldn't bare the thought of Allen not making it. He looked down at her, and to him she suddenly seemed more fragile than ever. She was still pale, a chalky pale, and her breathing was shallow. Koden reached down and took her hand into his, his other straying to her brow to brush her hair back. He leaned forward pressing his lips to her forehead and began to murmur softly to her.

"Awaken soon my beauty. Awaken, strong and refreshed. I swear to you, on my life, no more harm shall come to you my lovely vixen." As Koden spoke tears blinded his vision as he was hit with the agonizing realization that he may lose her. "I can't bear this realm without you Allennia. Awaken to me, to my voice, to my face. Come back to me.."

Allen moaned softly before her eyes slowly opened, dragging her from the oblivion she'd been lost in. The pain had been most unbearable, and now it was there, a dull aching reminder that she'd previously had two arrows protruding obscenely from her body. She looked at the unfamiliar ceiling then slowly began to swivel her head. Panic grasped her momentarily, the thought of being captured by Reagan flashing through her mind, until her head swiveled to her left and she seen Koden laying against the bed, her hand clasped tightly within his, his head by her ribcage. She blushed and gently pried her hand away as not to wake him, but even in that state his hand tightened around hers.

"Allennia.." He murmured sleepily, not stirring yet.

Allen blushed deeper and watched him. He looked so peaceful, hair disheveled, long eye lashes brushing his cheeks, face relaxed. To her, he looked absolutely stunning. It was a beautiful sight.

"He's been by your side every night."

The deep voice that spoke startled her, Allen's head twisting toward the direction it came in, finding a young blonde man standing there watching them.

"He's nearly exhausted himself to the point of no return staying awake to make sure your condition didn't worsen."

Allen looked down at Koden again in amazement. He'd watched over her? Still something tugged at her mind.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost 8 days."

Allen jumped.

"What!" She shrieked.

From beside her Koden jerked up drawing his sword in the process, immediately in fight mode. He froze seeing Cameron then swiveled his head around and nearly collapsed. Allen was staring at him, she was awake! Koden dropped his swords and gathered her into an embrace.

"You're awake! You're alive." Said Koden in a rush.

Allen blinked and froze awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She tensed as his breath fanned over her cheek.

"You came back to me Allennia..." Koden whispered in her ear.

Allen's eyes closed as she shivered.

"I'm alive.. I came back, Koden.." She whispered even though she had no clue what he was speaking of.

However, Allen had no time to ask before Kodens lips crushed hers. The kiss wasn't soft and yielding, it was rough and demanding, full of hidden desire and passion. Allen's eyes opened wide, and before she knew it Kodens tongue gently parted her lips before slipping past. She moaned softly, but this time not in pain but invitingly, wrapping her arms about him in an equally tender embrace. Only when the sound of someone clearing their throat, did they break away from the passionate kiss.

The blonde man was still staring at them Allen discovered as she opened her eyes, blushing a deep crimson.

"Cameron. You couldn't have left?" Growled Koden irritated.

"This is my home," replied Cameron. "You can leave because that," he paused to point, while arching a delicate blonde brow. "Is my bed."

Allen felt her entire face begin to heat in embarrassment. She could nearly die on the spot.

Allen tried to pull away but Kodens arms tightened around her, she grimaced ever so slightly as he pressed against her wounds, and only then did he ease his hold.

"Don't pull away just because the old Mage has his knickers in a wad." Muttered Koden.

Allen looked at the "old Mage", Cameron as he was called. He didn't look old. Cameron flashed a brilliant smile at her before replying to Koden.

"Knickers? Have you fallen a few centuries back? Or perhaps you've been brainwashed dear King."

Koden tensed and growled softly.

"I am not your king Cameron. Do not say such things, do you understand? It infuriates me almost as bad as that rodent headed fool chasing Allen!"

Allen paled under the mention of Reagan and suddenly she didn't feel too good. She quickly shoved Koden back and shot up.

"Down the hall, second door on your right. Brushes below the sink." Cameron said knowing her need immediately.

Koden watched confused and shocked staring after her. He was up ready to follow, but Cameron blocked his path with an arm. Koden towered over Cameron but he payed enough respect to the Mage to value his home.

"It's best she be alone. She's sick, due to the herbs she'll feel nauseous for a while, but don't fear it'll pass," Cameron added the last bit quickly catching the anger in Kodens eyes. "It will simply cause her a few days of morning sickness, the equivalent of being pregnant."

Koden relaxed a little and briefly heard retching sounds, his stomach twisting. He felt bad she had to go through this, and partially due to him, because he couldn't protect her good enough. He walked passed Cameron and into the kitchen where Amara was preparing breakfast. He sat down, taking a deep breath and began to think.

After what seemed like an excruciating long time, Allen was finally able to pull herself up from the floor, where she'd been retching, and to the sink. Briefly she took in her reflection as she brushed her teeth. Her skin was a soft pale color, creamy with a soft pink in her cheeks. Her hair was braided neatly on either side of her face, and her sapphire eyes seemed brighter, more vibrant. Allen looked like a completely different person. Rinsing the brush, Allen straightened the clothes she wore and headed back.

Cameron rested in the doorway patiently waiting for her. Upon seeing her he raised a slender hand and pointed through a narrow doorway.

"He's in there. Amara will be serving breakfast soon. I'm sure you're famished."

On cue Allen's stomach rumbled.

"Thank you..." She paused awkwardly.

"Cameron," the blonde Mage offered.

"Cameron, for letting me stay here, and bandaging up my wounds."

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"And how do you know the demon didn't do it?"

Allen smiled along with him answering without missing a beat.

"Koden isn't capable of preforming such things, he could barely bind my wounds before we got here."

Cameron raised his eyebrow. 'So he hasn't told her,' thought Cameron to himself. He chuckled saying nothing more and turned on his heel, walking away.

Allen watched the young Mage disappear down the opposite end of the hall, then slinked through the doorway and into the kitchen to join Koden for breakfast.


End file.
